


Kidnapped

by Sinikka_von_Wolperting



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, Multiple Personalities, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting
Summary: Mason gets kidnapped, Tal is the target. Too bad those guys didn't knoe what they were in for.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Whumptober. I'm late and I will stay late, but I'll do my best and hope there are some people out there that enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. Have fun!
> 
> Beta readers were elillierose and markofthemoros, thanks you two!

Mason watched the blood drip from his nose down on his lap, leaving a dark stain in the fabric. He didn’t dare move just yet, still too dazed from the hit he got to the back of his head. Pretty sure he had a concussion.

Somewhere behind him, he could hear voices, talking silently to each other. Mason couldn’t understand what exactly they were talking about, but he heard them say names. Names of his friends. Swallowing down his nausea, he raised his head to assess his situation. He was facing a brick wall and sitting on a chair, hands tightly bound to the backrest.

Guessing by what he could see from his surroundings and the damp - maybe even moldy - smell, he was in a basement.

‘Just great,’ he thought and closed his eyes for a moment, only to snap them back open when he heard steps coming close.

“Wakey wakey, buddy.”

A male voice. Mason turned his head to look at the guy. He was big, broad-shouldered and smelled strongly like cigarette smoke. No chance of seeing a face because he was wearing a ski mask. Mason scoffed.

“Hey, listen, man,” he said, blinking a few times to clear his vision. “You possibly got the wrong guy. I’m no celebrity or whatever. Just a normal guy, see?”

The man laughed and clapped a hand on Mason’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry, pal, we have the right person.” While he was talking, he grabbed the chair to slowly turn it around. “You know someone we want, but the bastard is a slippery eel so we decided we’ll lure him here. With a little help from you, of course.”

As Mason was being turned around, the rest of the room got revealed to him, as well as two more guys with ski masks. One of them held up a phone - Mason’s phone.

“Smile for the camera.”

* * *

Talion’s mouth formed a thin line and his eyes widened as as he stared at the photo he just received. It took all his self control not to chuck the phone into the pond he was sitting at.

Mason was bound to a chair. His nose was bloodied and he looked like he was saying something when the picture was snapped, his mouth open in a voiceless complaint. 

_ ‘We’re having a little party with your friend. Why don’t you join us?’ _

He read the text a few times while pondering how to answer. He couldn’t just leave Mason to them obviously, and whoever they were, they wanted  _ him _ , not his friend.

Eventually, he texted back. ‘Sure can do! Where?’

Minutes went by. No answer. Talion huffed in irritation. Were they toying with him?

‘Still waiting,’ he wrote. ‘You do realize that you guys have to give me a location to go, yeah?’

* * *

“Your friend’s getting cocky,” one of the guys said and leaned in way too close.

Unable to get some distance between them, Mason turned his head away with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s him alright,” he said matter-of-factly. “Can’t do anything about it.”

A fist buried itself into his stomach, leaving him coughing and gasping for air. The world around him blurred again and the brunet had to fight to not pass out. The next punch hit his jaw and made his head whip up again. Searing pain rushed through his neck and he couldn’t hold back a pained groan.

Before he could compose himself, a fistful of his hair was grabbed and his head twisted so that he was face to face with the guy again.

“I should snap your neck right now, buddy,” he hissed. “Cut you into pieces and scatter them all over town for your friend to find, would’ya like that?”

“Not so much, no,” Mason forced out, swallowing down rising bile.

Satisfied with that, the guy let go and turned to his friends. The other two seemed rather amused by the whole thing.

“Send him the location.”

* * *

_ ‘In five hours at the following address. You come alone. No police, no backup, and your little friend will keep his head on his shoulders.’ _

After seeing the address and rough description of the place they wanted him to go, Talion sent back a quick confirmation and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 

“Don’t you worry, guys,” he mumbled to himself, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I only bring those with me that I can’t get rid of anyway.”

* * *

Mason shifted slightly in his chair, trying to change his position to a more comfortable one. He had lost track of time a good while ago and that bugged him. The room they were in had no windows, nothing to distract him or indicate at least a little bit where they held him.

At some point, he had turned to observing his captors. They were very diligent to always wear their masks, so Mason couldn’t really tell them apart by facial features. Watching them, he believed the big guy with no sense for personal space was their leader. He gave orders, the other two followed without complaint; Mason decided to name him ‘Boss’ for now. 

The one that had his phone, going through his contacts, messages and pictures the whole time, looked scrawny, if not to say unhealthily thin and reminded him of a rat. ‘Ratman’ - that would be his name for the time being.

The third one was a bit broader, though not at tall as Boss. The most striking thing on him possibly was his blue jacket. It was one of those ugly windbreakers with a way too bright cyan color. ‘Jacket’ seemed to be most fitting. Mason grinned contentedly at his choice of names.

“Hey, big guy.”

Boss swiveled around, glaring at Mason in annoyance. The brunet kept a straight face though.

“I have to pee.”

“What?”

“I have to use the bathroom,” Mason said a bit louder. “Can you even hear me through that mask?”

This time, he saw the fist coming. Putting his feet to the ground, Mason threw his upper body against the backrest as good as he could, successfully tipping the chair backwards and evading the punch. He possibly would have fallen if he weren’t so close to the wall behind him. Only now, with his feet in the air, he had no chance to avoid the next one.

In hindsight, it possibly wasn’t a very good idea to provoke the man, he seemed to lose his temper quite easily, but Mason had never been one to just sit still and wait. 

The next one hit him in the side of his head, flinging him to the side. He slammed to the ground, almost unable to move with the chair still attached to him and his left arm painfully pinned to the ground.

Not anticipating the kick that went right into his stomach, he let out an involuntary gasp that turned into violent gagging as he wasn’t able to keep his stomach from emptying itself this time. From what he could hear through his hacking, the other two seemed to hold Boss back from killing him for good.

There was a bit of arguing and a door being slammed, then Mason felt himself being hoisted up after his restraints were cut. He almost puked again when he was turned around and then hung over someone’s shoulder, hands and legs bound again. 

Hanging with his head upside down and having a shoulder burrowing into his stomach didn’t help with his nausea and he started to writhe, trying to somehow alleviate the feeling, but he was pushed back into place.

A rush of cold air suddenly hit him. He had kept his eyes shut to concentrate on the pain, but now he opened them to look around. They were outside. Everything was kinda blurry, but from what he could make out, he guessed they were in an uninhabited area at the edge of town. There weren’t any street lights and the buildings looked old and run down. No cars either, except for one that belonged to the group, and Mason realized too late that he was in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

There wasn’t much noise except the rushing of waves and cries of seagulls. Talion was perched on one of the big empty containers that were standing everywhere in the abandoned harbor. Across from him was the storage building they wanted to meet him at. 

Nobody was there yet and the blond decided to wait outside, assess the situation before doing what he was best at. Finally, a car pulled around the building and stopped next to the side entrance. Three people got out, two went right for the trunk while the other one walked into the building.

Talion sat there, unmoving like a statue and watched them pull another person out of the trunk. No need to look closer, he knew who it was, and it made him sick to see how they handled him.

“See them?” he said in a low voice, then nodded at his own question. 

“Stay down for now. Let’s see what they want first.”

Then, he jumped down and calmly walked towards the same entrance the guys just went in.

* * *

Mason still felt sick. The ride didn’t help with that at all. In the trunk it had smelled like unwashed clothes and old food and the whole ride had given him a slight motion sickness. On the bright side, whoever was in charge for tying his ankles did a crappy job and he was able to loosen the rope enough for him to slip out of it if the need arises. For now though, he held his legs still.

It was too dark to see anything when they pulled him out of the trunk, but from the salty smell in the air, he guessed they were somewhat close to the sea. 

They went inside a building and, as if he wasn’t hurting enough already, Mason got thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He stayed like that, breathing through the incessant pounding in the back of his head and neck.

“You do realize that we’ll kill you if he doesn’t turn up, buddy?” Jacket said with a dirty laugh and poked Mason in the back with the tip of his shoe. “Maybe even IF he comes to save you. Who knows?”

Mason didn’t react. The promise of being killed no matter what, wasn’t the most motivating, but he decided to wait it out for now. After all, those guys were either incredibly stupid, or incredibly dangerous and he couldn’t tell what was the case just yet.

“Hey,” Jacket poked him again, a bit harder this time, which earned him an involuntary grunt from Mason. “I’m talking to you!”

“Knock knock!”

A new voice. Familiar. Mason’s eyes snapped open. 

The other three turned in the direction the voice came from, ready to fight.

Talion came wandering in, steps slow as if strolling through a museum. When the kidnappers turned towards him, he raised his hands, indicating that he was unarmed.

“Nice to meet y’all,” he said in a friendly tone. “I’ve got invited to a party in this area, am I in the right semiderelict storage hall?”

“Oh, you are,” Boss confirmed, pulling out a gun to point it at the blond. “Keep your hands right there like a good boy and your friend might not be harmed.”

That was the clue for Ratman and Jacket to pull out their weapons, both barrels pointing towards Mason.

“‘Might’? Huh.” Talion stopped walking, hand still up like he was told. “May I ask a question? I get confused by all the people that either want me dead or locked away, so...mind telling me what exactly you want from me?”

Boss seemed to consider whether answering would change anything for a moment. Then he gave Talion a lopsided shrug. “None of our concern,” he said. “We only get paid to take you to our client. Alive, that is, though he didn’t exactly specify what state you have to be in. So, no games.”

“Hah…’no games’ he said,” Talion smiled. His voice suddenly sounded lower than before and the grin forming across his face reminded them of a dog baring his teeth. A shiver ran down Mason’s spine. He was lying with his back to Talion, but he knew exactly what was happening.

“You’re entirely missing something, good man,” the blond kept talking, “This here never was a game.”

The next thing that happened, none of them had anticipated. Talion changed his posture, and almost catapulted himself forward, slamming his body against Ratman, who was standing closer to him, and using the momentum to throw the both of them against Jacket.

Two gunshots sounded out, one ricocheted off the floor, the other grazed Mason’s shoulder before bouncing off the ground as well. Biting down hard on his lower lip, Mason sat up and kicked his legs a few times to get rid of the rope when suddenly an arm wrapped around him from behind.

“Enough!” Boss barked, making all three of them freeze mid-fight. Mason felt the cold metal of a gun press against his temple.

Now turned around, he could finally see what was happening. Ratman was still on the ground, Talion’s foot pressing down on his chest while Jacket had grabbed the blond’s arm. A victorious smile appeared on Boss’ face.

“Should I shoot your pretty little friend here? Because it will be nothing more than a twitch of my finger now.” He pressed the barrel against Mason’s head with a bit more force to emphasize his words.

Talion didn’t move. His eyes were locked with Mason’s, unblinkingly staring until the brunet understood. Swallowing down the pain, he squeezed his eyes shut before throwing his head backwards with all the force he could muster. 

Surprisingly, it worked!

He hit something, heard an ugly crunch and then the agonized howling of Boss, who let go of Mason. First, the brunet instinctively landed on his feet, but just in time saw Talion sprinting towards him and ducked down, falling to his knees. Talion leaped over him, tackling Boss to the ground and elicited another pained noise from the man.

Deciding that this was his cue to leave, he threw himself to one side, avoiding Jacket and Ratman who were coming towards them. He somehow managed to push-crawl and hide between a few old pallets where he finally allowed himself to take in a few deep breaths to calm himself. Whatever Talion did to them, he didn’t want to see it. He didn’t  _ need _ to see it. He just had to stay out of the way and try not to pass out. 

Screams turned into agonized wails and more shots sounded out, each one making Mason flinch and curl up a bit more, hoping not to get hit by a stray bullet. Then, from one moment to the next, it was silent. Mason almost didn’t dare breathe and he raised his head from his drawn knees when he heard slow steps approaching. Almost painfully slow, they closed in until he saw Talion standing before the pallets Mason had pushed himself between. There was blood all over him and his eyes seemed completely void of...everything.

“You’re Pulse, right?” he hated his voice for sounding so weak right now. The blond’s head still slightly perked up at the sound of the name. So he was on the right track. 

Mason had met Talion’s other personality before, but only in one occasion and it wasn’t pretty. Pulse, as he called himself, had a very aggressive nature. That in itself wouldn’t be that much of a problem, but his unpredictability made it almost impossible to read him. On good days he could be almost indistinguishable from Talion himself, but he could snap at any moment. When he was ‘out’, Talion had almost no control over him.

“Thank you,” Mason said with a forced smile. “Awesome of you to help out, you saved me. But, uh...can I...can I talk to Tal? Please?”

No movement. Mason felt a lump form in his throat. Not knowing what would happen next, he just looked at him, looked into those empty eyes in hopes to find just the slightest sign of his friend.

When Pulse moved, the brunet flinched violently, not knowing what would happen. The movement made the pain, almost forgotten from the rush of adrenaline, flair up all over his body again. Gasping, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and only heard the noise of a body slumping to the ground in front of him. And a groan, that sounded very much like his friend.

“Tal?” he forced one eye back open. The blond sat cross-legged in front of him, face buried in his hands. He didn’t react right away but, after a few seconds, made a noise which Mason guessed was a confirmation.

“I feel sick,” the blond whined.

Mason snorted. Definitely Talion. “Please don’t puke. I did that twice already today, that’s enough for both of us.”

Another groan, then the blond raised his head and looked Mason over skeptically. “He didn’t do anything to you, yeah? Pulse, I mean.”

“Nah. I think he likes me.”

Now it was Talion’s turn to snort. “That would be amazing. You’d be the first human being he’d like.”

“Amazing nonetheless. Tal, can we go home now?”

After freeing his arms, Talion helped Mason back to his feet, despite being as shaky as the brunet was. Both avoided looking at the bloodbath Pulse had made and left the building through another door. 

“So, uhm...what should we do about this?” Mason glanced over to Talion, who just looked straight ahead.

“Forget about it,” the blond said. “There’s no evidence that we were here.”

Mason raised an eyebrow. “And what will you tell the doctors? Because I sure as hell need one and possibly you too.”

“I was thinking about visiting Jukka. And...you know. His dad.”

“Tal, he’s a vet!”

“Would you rather us go to Jas?”

For a moment, Mason felt like puking again. “You know,” his voice seemed a few octaves higher than usual. “I’ve never been patched up by a veterinarian. There’s a first for everything, right?”


End file.
